To Love Or Kill
by Lollipop456
Summary: WARNING: Possible Mary-Sue and only seen bits of the trilogy. Allegra meets Anthony Corleone and the two fall in love. Still, though Anthony has sworn off "family business," he finds himself pulled in and the two find their love, and lives, in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

Allegra Russo entered the cathedral; the only sound that echoed the building was her footsteps as she walked on the tiled-floor. She entered the confessional, kneeled, and performed the Sign of The Cross.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been five months since my last confession." Allegra said.

The priest, Father Limardi, pulled back the screen and leaned forward slightly. This didn't surprise Allegra, as she knew that he was elderly and his hearing was beginning to go.

"This may not make sense, Father, but I've fallen in love."

"I see no sin in that." Father Limardi said.

"Father, the man that I have fallen in love with, is doing terrible things."

"What things?"

Allegra lowered her head. " That's why my love is a sin, Father; I am protecting a person who I love from the police."

"Why protect this person? If they are doing wrong, they must admit to it and pay the penalty for their actions."

At that moment, Allegra closed her eyes and felt tears stream down her cheeks. "This person never wanted to do wrong, Father. If we hadn't fallen in love, then he would be the person who I met that night."

"That night?" Father Limardi repeated.

Allegra smiled. "The night that I met him, Father. It was last year, in April, and I was leaving the opera house."


	2. Chapter 2

Allegra stood with her father, Claudio Russo, in the lobby of the Theater Maximo Opera House, mingling with attenders of the night's opera "Callveria Rusticana."

"Claudio! Claudio!"

Allegra looked over her shoulder and saw Imelda Contini and her husband, Lino Contini, approaching her and her father.

"Papa, it's the Continis." Allegra whispered.

Claudio looked over his shoulder briefly and then turned to Allegra. "They're friends of the family, it would be rude not to speak to them."

"They only want to speak to us because you're working for Mayor Mantione. If you weren't even breathing his air, the Continis would ignore us."

"Allegra, be quiet." Claudio warned.

Imelda and Lino finally made it over to Claudio and Allegra. Imelda immediately kissed Claudio's cheeks, and then Allegra's.

"My goodness, you look wonderful, Claudio." Imelda said.

"Where's Luisa tonight?" Linus asked.

Claudio shrugged. "She has a cold, she was unable to attend tonight."

"Oh, what a pity. It was such a magnificent performance. Allegra, did you enjoy the opera?"

Allegra plastered on a small, fake smile. "Yes, Mrs. Contini. I did."

"I know before you were hired, Claudio, you and your family were deprived of art & culture. For awhile, I was unsure if you would know the difference between an opera and an omelet."

While the Continis and even Claudio laughed at this joke. Allegra could not stand listening to Imelda insult her family.

"Papa, I'm going outside for fresh air." Allegra kissed Claudio on the cheek and strode out of the opera house.

As Allegra stood outside, she began to fumble around her handbag. When she was angry, she always smoked a cigarette to calm herself. Unfortunately, this evening, she did not have her pack of cigarettes with her.

"Damn it." Allegra muttered to herself.

"Have you lost something?" A voice asked.

Allegra looked up from her handbag and saw Anthony Corleone, the star of the opera. Even though that this had been his debut performance, Allegra found herself nervous and slightly starstruck.

"Mr. Corleone, this is a surprise." Allegra said.

Anthony extended his hand. "It's Anthony Adams. The pleasure is mine."

Allegra took Anthony's hand and shook it. "Of course. You were really good tonight."

"So, were you looking for something?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, I was looking for my cigarettes." Allegra drew back a strand of hair. "I think I left them back at home."

"I might have one." Anthony reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette. "Here you are."

Allegra took the cigarette and allowed Anthony to light it for her. "Thank you."

"You still haven't told me your name." Anthony said.

"Oh, it's Allegra. Allegra Russo."

A man suddenly approached Anthony. "Signor, you're needed for photos inside."

The man began to drag Anthony inside, but Anthony quickly turned back to Allegra.

"Allegra," Anthony shouted to get her attention, and she turned to him. "is it all right if I had your number?"

Allegra nearly choked on the smoke from her cigarette. She hadn't been on a date for five years, and never expected to be asked out from a now known opera performer.

Allegra coughed a few times and then cleared her throat. "Y-Yes." She reached into her handbag again, thankfully able to find a pen and paper. She quickly wrote down her phone number and then Anthony took the paper from her.

"I'll only be in Italy for a few months; the show closes in early August. I hope to see you again." Anthony said.

"Anthony, the photos!" The man shouted.

"You'd better get to your fans." Allegra said.

Anthony nodded and followed the man inside. Allegra took a few more puffs on her cigarette, and then realized that she was not so angry anymore. She threw the cigarette to the ground, and stepped on it. Now, she only had to find it a way to ease her excitement.


End file.
